1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shingle systems and more particularly pertains to a new shingle roll system for shingling a roof structure quickly and easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shingle systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, shingle systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,823; U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,491; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 350,615; U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,785; U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,369; U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,340; U.S. Pat. No. 1,444,550; U.S. Pat. No. 2,182,526; U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,357; U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,237; U.S. Pat. No. 1,856,717; U.S. Pat. No. 1,978,841; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,789.
Traditional asphalt shingles come in strips 30 about 36 inches long and about 12 inches wide. Two 5-inch deep slots, or cutouts 31,32, are divide each strip 30 of traditional asphalt shingle into three 12 inch by 12 inch sections, or tabs. Most come with dabs of adhesive 21 across each strip 30 just above the cutout tops. When the adhesive 21 is softened by the heat of the sun, it seals the tabs of overlapping shingles against strong winds and heat caused curing.
Each traditional shingle strip 30 is fastened to a roof structure with four fasteners (usually nails) extended through the strip 30 in a line just above the tops of the cutouts 31,32 with one nail above each of the cutouts 31,32 and one nail adjacent each end edge of the strip 30. Traditional asphalt shingles are best laid on a roof structure with three overlapping strips 30. This provides an actual coverage width of about 2 inches over the roof (as indicated in FIG. 4 with the symbol ".beta.") for each strip 30 of traditional shingle because of the cutouts 31,32 in the strip 30 and the joints formed between adjacent strips 30 of traditional asphalt shingles. For low pitched roof structures, 2 inches of actual coverage is not enough protection from the elements and typically more layers of strips 30 are used (such as five layers) to increase the actual coverage of the strips 30 (to about 3 inches of actual coverage). This adds a significant amount of weight of the shingles on the roof structure which may not be practical for weaker roof structures. It also leads to a greater amount of work and time installing the shingles because now a user has to install four layers of strip 30s instead of three layers. Further, the amount of shingles used in four layers increases the material costs because of the additional strips 30 of shingles needed for covering the roof structure.